


Can't Even Run

by jat_sapphire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jat_sapphire/pseuds/jat_sapphire
Summary: Hutch has a bad dream and tries to run it off.





	Can't Even Run

You know how, sometimes, you wake up and you're still kind of dreaming. I woke up thinking Starsky didn't make it, and all day it's dogged me.

I just feel like there's no point. Food makes me feel sick. I can't get enough air in my lungs. 

Tried a run and only made about half a mile, and when I walked past Starsky's on my way home, I just sat on the stairs and argued with myself: "Fine, he's fine!"

Still sitting there when the Torino pulled up to the curb and stopped. He came around the trunk with an armful of groceries and saw me. "I got vegetables, all that awful stuff you like, so come on inside."

By the time dinner was ready, I was actually hungry. 

He sat next to me on the couch, threw an arm around my shoulder, and said, "How'd ya know I was missing you?"

"I always miss you," I said.

He said right away, "That's right, blondie, that's right," and I really felt better.


End file.
